Qui domine qui ?
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Deux espada... Une grande baignoire. Deux fort caractère... de Manou


Avant de fermer complètement la porte, je lui lançant une dernière fois.

- Mange femme.

Une voix ce fit attendre derrière moi.

- Alors toujours pas obéissante ?

Un soupire, s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Tu crois, avoir plus de chance que moi Grimmjow?

- Peut-être bien. Je lui monterais à qui elle doit obéissance.

L'ignorant royalement, je pris la direction de mes appartements. Les mains dans les poches, mais c'était sans compter sur la capacité d'emmerdeur de l'espada 6, car celui-ci avait décidé de me suivre. Grand bien lui fasse... Ça n'allait pas changer mes plans.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et je vis que mon bain était près, bien. La baignoire se trouvait devant la fenêtre, une vue sans fin sur la nuit sans fin ...

- Ta pas une boite de sardine à manger ailleurs?

- La chauve-souris à de l'humour dit donc.

Il rentra dans ma chambre, comme si je l'avais invité. L'ignorant je traversai la pièce et trempa ma mains dans l'eau... elle était chaude.

- Attention, sa majesté se fait livrer les bains à domicile, dans son petit salon quelle classe.

- C'est sur de la classe tu en ai dénuée.

Il me sourit.

- Tu connais le chemin de la porte, je ne te raccompagne pas.

- Quoi je gêne le puissant Ulquiorra.

- Je n'ai points besoin de spectateur

Il s'installa sur le rebord de mon lit, jambe écarter, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Je suis sûr que ça te gênerais moins si c'était l'autre femme.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Sa ta exciter quand elle ta giflée?

Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais oui !

Sans aucune gêne, j'entrepris de me dévêtir.

- Divertissant, j'ignorais que tu avais un si joli petit cul.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Tranquillement je m'installa dans mon bain, fermant les yeux je savourai se moment de quiétude, mais c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur l'autre fauve. Je l'entendis fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Oh oh oh mais il cache bien son jeu notre cher espada 4.

Un claquement se fit entendre dans ma chambre, il jouer avec mon...

- Pose-moi ce fouet tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me fouetter ? Humm oui va y tu m'excite.

Il me sourit, tripotant mon fouet.

- Pourquoi ta ça dans ta chambre?

Je fermai les yeux quelque seconds.

- Je m'en suis servie pour terrifier l'humaine. Elle refusait de s'alimenter.

- Sa à marcher?

- Non.

Il rigola.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas l'utiliser.

Il posa le fouet sur mon lit, et s'approcha de moi, je le quittais pas du regard.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre à le manier, je suis bon à ça

Il commencer à se déshabiller.

- Tu fais quoi la?

- Ta baignoire est assez grande pour nous deux donc...

Il se retrouva nu devant moi... Il était beau...un boule se forma dans mon estomac...du désir? Non impossible il me répugne... Pourtant j'ai envie de le toucher... Il entra dans le bain.

- Ouaaaaaah elle est chaude.

- Pourquoi tu croyais que je me lavais à l'eau froide?

- Ben oui t'es un glaçon comme gars.

Je fermai les yeux, et je sentis qu'elle que chose contre mon sexe... son pied.

- Oups désoler Ulqui...

Son sourire avait changé, il était séducteur.

- Enlève ton pied de là.

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua à me caresser avec son pied.

- Pourquoi je te fais de l'effet ?

En fait mon sexe durcissez sous l'eau.

- Arrête c'est tout.

- Non mon cher, j'ai envie de toi.

Quoi?

- Je te choque Ulquiorra.

Rien ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Je vois.

Il se redressa dans la baignoire et mit ses mains dans l'eau, je les sentis autour de mon sexe.

- Toi aussi tu as envie Ulquiorra je le sens la... dans mes mains...

Je fermai les yeux.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Il prit une de mes mains et la mit sur son sexe il était aussi tendu que le mien.

- Ne nie rien Ulquiorra sa fait des années que l'on se cherche faut bien que ça arrive un jour.

J'ouvris les yeux et le fixa, commença à le caresser

- Je ne nie rien.

Il me sourit puis rapprocha lentement son visage du mien pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je senti son torse contre le mien et sa langue taquina mes lèvres pour en demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je l'ouvris bien entendu et il mit sa langue à l'intérieur avec fougue. Un frisson délicieux me parcourut alors le corps, et c'est bien malgré moi que j'entourai son corps de mes bras. Il me prit par la taille et sortit de la baignoire. Sans rompre notre baiser il me transportant jusqu'à mon lit, il me coucha au milieu de mon lit, son corps trempé sur le mien, son sexe dur contre ma jambe. Son contact m'excita encore plus.

Il me serra plus fort, me broyant presque entre ses bras, nos langue jouant l'un avec l'autre, intensifia mon désir. A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se détachèrent enfin et nos regards se rencontrèrent, se défiant presque.

- Ulquiorra...

Il caressa mon visage, je fermai les yeux à son contact. Dans un souffle comme à contre cœur je murmurai.

- Je...Je te veux, ...maintenant...

Il descendit, me couvrant de baisers voraces, sa langue traçant une ligne imaginaire sur mon torse. Toujours de plus en plus bas..

Et je senti mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il commença par donner un petit coup de langue sur l'extrémité puis finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Il y imposa de long et tendre va et viens. Allant toujours plus profond dans sa bouche. Je senti mes jambes tremblait et mon dos se cambrait sous le plaisir qui me submergé.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que sa bouche remonta le long de mon ventre, mordillant ma peau au passage.

Tout en caressant mes jambes il les plaça sur ses épaules. il repris ma bouche avec passion, jouant sensuellement avec ma langue.

Je vibrer sous son corps, sous ses caresse.

Je ne désirer qu'a cette instant qu'il me fasse sien. Il commença à me préparer à sa venue. Très doucement, il explora mon intimité, jouissant de me voir me tendre sous cette intrusion, de son autre main il avait repris de doux et long va et viens comme pour me faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration à venir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'attardait dans cet endroit secret, Je sentis mes défenses s'abattre les unes après les autres. Il décida à cet instant de me prendre sans plus attendre.

Une douleur, au combien différente de tout ce que j'avais vécu, parcourut mon corps sous le coup de rein magistral que m'infligea Grimmjow.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un cri muet et je reçus le deuxième assaut du colosse, bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter. Grimmjow poussa un grognement de satisfaction et raffermit sa prise sur moi caressant mes hanches avec une expression sadique et de plaisir.

- Tu es à moi ... Ulquiorra.

Il s'appropria lentement mon corps, se délectant des gémissements qui m'échappa, progressant un peu plus à chaque coup de reins.

La douleur commença à laissait place à une sensation nouvelle, étrange, agréable. Une vague de plaisir m'envahit sous ses va et viens, ses râles et ses grognements augmentaient ma jouissance. Il caressa mes jambes toujours poser sur ses épaules, doucement il les fit glisser de ses épaules, m'invita du regard a les entourer autour de taille, ce que je fis sans attendre.

Passant ses bras sous ma taille il redressa nos deux corps toujours soudé. Il était à genoux sur mon lit, J'aime cette position je le domine de ma hauteur, ses mains sur ma taille m'invita à continuer notre valse, sans le quitter du regard je contrôlai les va et viens avec mon bassin.

Un gémissement échappa de nos lèvres. C'était si bon... Il embrassa mon torse, caressa mon dos, mes ongles griffa ses épaules, j'accélérai les va et viens.

- Grimmjow…

- Laisse toi allez mon beau…

Je le posai délicatement sur le dos, me retrouva sur lui. J'arquai mon corps je pris appuie sur ses mollets, fit de plus long et sensuelle va et viens. Je le sentis frissonner de plaisir, sous et en moi.

- Tu m'appartiens...Grimmjow

Dans un puissant râle la jouissant nous prit tous les deux.

Je m'allongeai sur lui, la peau moite, épuiser et combler, scellant notre passion dans un long baiser.

Délicatement je me redressai, libera son sexe chaud et moite, et je m'allongeai près de lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Moi qui voulait te dominer ta pris la danse en main.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Je dominerai toujours même si tu me prends...

Il avait repris son sourire carnassier.

- Tu crois que l'eau et encore chaude ?

- Alors voir si tu le désire.


End file.
